blashcofandomcom-20200213-history
Blashco Wiki
Welcome to the Blashco Wiki The blashco wiki is a free, open-source encyclopedia dedicated to the archival information of blashco productions, including any and all collaborations and side projects. List of blashco links. Blashco Productions Blashco Productions is a multimedia production company founded in 1998 by Asher Refailov and Blake Powell. The name is derived from the first three letters of each co-founders names, followed by "co," likely standing for company. Thus far, the primary output of material has been films in the style of shorts or sketches. As of 2014, blashco has produced over 200 films equating to over 20 hours. Blashco is to be a continuous, ever-growing collaboration house, that can be defined by numeric eras. Blashco 1.0, "the high school years," began on October 15th, 2005, and ended on October 15th, 2010 (five years to the day). Blashco 2.0, it's current incarnation ("the college years"), began on Janurary 1st, 2011 and is likely to last until 2016 to keep the five year time frame. History Formational Years (1997-2000) In the late nineties, Blake Powell and Asher Refailov met while they were in 4th grade. They became close friends and began making comics during this time, as well as both slowly got into video games. Asher subscribed to some video game magazines, including EGM and Gamepro. The April Fools sections of these magazines inspired Asher and Blake, as well as mutual friend Spencer Wleklinski to draw and design fake video game parody magazines, called Lamepro and Inspite Gaming. They eventually began designing their own satire video games, and their own company names, Ashco, Blakeco and Spenceco. Kill Your Friends, Blake's first game was loved by Asher, who developed the concept for the sequel Eat Your Friends. They did not know which company to attribute the game to, and decided to merge Ashco and Blakeco to Blashco. The name stuck. Around this time Blake and Asher were in 5th grade and Asher's mom bought a video camera and the two quickly began making their own home videos. The pre-pubescent productions during this era included Cussed Away, a parody of Casy Away, The Dummy, parody of The Mummy, and the infamous Harry Potter. One of the earliest films they made was a satire of the Brady Bunch called Blake and Asher The Identical Twins. They accumulated two or three full tapes of material, all of which likely exists somewhere. Once they got to junior high in the early 2000's they had their first hiatus to focus on school and video games. Hiatus and Pre-1.0 Era (2001-2005) Very few films were produced during junior high school. Asher made a few geocities websites, including orgasmic humor and KAIBEL Multimedia. The latter was fronted by Kip Calendine (who would later be a member of 1.0 for the first two seasons) and Ian Betancur. The first and only production was the Jue Man Trilogy, of which two were finished. The series is notable as the first time Asher had ever edited a film on a PC. They used Windows Movie Maker 2. Entering high school led to two major factors that would inevitably lead to blashco coming into fruition: iMovie and the release of Halo 2. Around this time, Asher and his friends had forgotten about filmmaking and begain playing more and more video games. They each got an Xbox and the online component and began playing online, eventually befriending the Osborn family from Indiana. There were filmmaking classes at Cheyenne Mountain and the blashco peeps were soon introduced to Apple computers and iMovie. Asher tricked his parents into getting an Apple, which is still in use as of 2014. In a class many members of blashco took during their sophomore year, Modern World, they each had to team up and present an entire period on a subject from history. Asher and Ben Gilsdorf took D-Day, Matt Tanner had Chernobyl, Brett Forrest had Stalingrad and Salim Khoury had Colombian drug trade. Asher and Ben decided to make a movie about D-Day, called D-Day: The Horror. This started The Horror series, which was followed by Stalingrad: The Horror, Chernobyl: The Horror and Colombian Drug Lords: The Horror. This inspired Asher to begin playing around with film. On Halo 2, the crew would often talk about how much fun they had making the movies, and the Osborn brothers, David, Matt. Greg and Dan inquired heavily. They talked Asher into sending the films to them via AIM transfer, and loved the movies, likely because they had never seen these people they knew so well. Despite this, they talked Asher into making a website and to produce movies more often. 1.0 Era (2005-2010) Asher quickly began recruiting friends to help make movies every weekend as a part of blashco productions. He persued Blake Powell, Matt Tanner, Salim Khoury, Jake Knorr and Kip Calendine to help with acting and production, and went to Ethan Chumley to design and build the website. By October 2005, the blashco powehouse was fine tuned and hot off the presses. The first production during the 1.0 era was Open House. Jordan Doig and Haydn Winston were invited to join by Matt Tanner and became longstanding members. During the next two productions, Brett Forrest, Alex Fouss, Mikey Forrest and Alex Warren joined the crewlist. In season two, Sean Forrest joined, followed by the final addition in season three, Jeremiah Jacklich. By this time, literally every aspect of production, from writing to acting to filming to editing, was done by every crew member. There were no titles or legitimated accreditations. Blashco grew a personality of its own, taking itself very seriously and assuming that the material and releases were of immense importance. Hence this wikia. In season four, the blashco crew joined AM@CM, leading to a slew of unreleased films not shot at Blashco HQ, but rather their high school. By the end of season five, most of the members of blashco transitioned to college, and in total they had made over 100 movies in the previous two years (200 if you include AM@CM). Asher went to Santa Fe, Brett, Haydn and Sean relocated to Boulder, leaving essentially only Mikey and Jeremiah in Colorado Springs (both would graduate in 2009). Classics released during the literal high school era include Open House, The CM, Lost, Winston & Co, Explosions, Poseidon, Blashco Resurrection, The Kasamoto Series, The Nooblarticus Saga and the final film released during season five, The Comedy of Hamlet. The sixth season of 1.0 lasted almost three years from fall of 2007 to fall of 2010. Though many originals were produced when the crew would visit home, a bulk of the material is a sort of fanfare finale. 1.0 ended with Welcome To Eternity, a mashup of sorts that took different scenes from lesser-know blashco films as well as a slew of unrelesed material and cut it all together into an experimental epic that lasts for three acts. Released exactly five years after Open House was premiered online, Welcome To Eternity is meant to be the quintessential blashco romp. An addendum, Ju Ju Bloopers consisted of bloopers from the entire 1.0 era that was compiled when Asher was sorting through the reels from the blashco archive during the Welcome to Eternity project. These two films represent the end of blashco 1.0. 2.0 Era (2011-Present) Around this time Matt Tanner had begun his band Tantric Picasso, though the membership would be reworked in the following years, and more importantly, Snozberry Studios, which would later become integral in the 2.0 catalog. Though he majored in music while Haydn and the Forrest brothers majored in film, he was the only true 2.0 collaborator from the 1.0 era. Asher's school, The College of Santa Fe, had just closed, but was bought by Laureate and reopened as Santa Fe University of Art and Design (SFUAD). Primarily focusing on school and making more polished films, only a handful of films were produced. During this time he befriended much of the official 2.0 crew, including Michael Pepp, Liane Pippin, Maddie Lauve, Michael Curtis, Garner Jarrett etc. Just prior to the spring semester of 2011, Asher pitched an idea for a sketch show to Michael Pepp and he heavily encouraged Asher to make it a reality. Asher had an independent study to finish one of his features, but instead changed it to write what would become Comedy, Sketch. At this time Asher was already working on a much shorter thesis, but due to a much larger production he was AD on among other complications, the project was scrapped. Asher spent the summer rewriting Comedy, Sketch and watching as much sketch comedy as possible. During this summer he also drafted almost a dozen new sketches for a joke "second episode" that he knowingly would never produce. Two weeks into the fall semester and his senior year, Asher began production on Comedy, Sketch with Maddie Lauve, Eric Mondragon, Michael Pepp, Garner Jarrett, Liane Pippin, Emmett Meade, Brian Solomon, Michael Curtis, Tallis Rose, Maddi Knox, William Thomas Hodgson, Corbin Albaugh, JD Gonzales and Cody Snyder. During this time Asher was also producing a documentary The Age of the Artist where he interviewed Tantric Picasso, who, with Snozberry Studios would provide much of the soundtrack for Comedy, Sketch. Also, Asher was working on his Advanced Editing final, an original cut of the independent film The Tracey Fragments, starring Ellen Page. A short series called Chick Chat With Ash was started but has not yet been completed. The most recent 2.0 material have been editing projects that rely heavily on appropriation. The Last of Us is a webseries utilizing footage of the game and spans eight episodes. Family Guy (Without Cutaways) was a short-lived project that only has three episodes, and is random Family Guy episodes with a new opening and no cut aways. The most recent blashco release is Gninihs Eht, a version of Stanley Kubrick's The Shining played forwards and reverse on top of itself. A short sketch was also produced, CJ's Top Ten Beatles songs, which starred and was co-written by Michael Curtis. The sketch is a satire on how, often, people who are in no way qualified to make a list about something still make lists. His number one song by The Beatles is Good Vibrations. Around this time, Asher left Santa Fe to live with his grandma to spend time with family and pretend like he is saving money for LA. In May of 2014 production began on another appropriated film, a recut of M. Night Shaymalan's The Happening. Later that year, Asher's grandma passed away, leaving the 1.0 Blashco HQ in a weird transition period. At this time, Asher revisited and completed the final 1.0 production, The Return, which was released by Christmas of that year. At this time, Asher also compiled a "pilot" of sorts that compiled all the AM@CM productions into about 35 minutes, entitled Blashco: Morning Edition. One of the first unreleased 2.0 films was completed, a recut of The Lion King using the Confused Matthew review as a blueprint. Most of the first act was cut out, scenes from Lion King 1 1/2 were inserted in and other small changes were made. An upload was attempted, but due to the blatant Disney copyright, no website would allow it to be uploaded. Category:Browse Category:1.0 Category:2.0